


Lost, Found and Gain Something

by punchbag_mcshizzle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hazel is an adorable little sister, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbag_mcshizzle/pseuds/punchbag_mcshizzle
Summary: Will Solace genuinely just wanted to help the girl that was obviously lost, meeting her brother and being smitten by him was never a part of it but he's not really complaining. Because damn Nico di Angelo sure is hot.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, guys I think that kid's lost" Jake pointed out towards a girl of about seven walking aimlessly with a teddy bear in her hand and fear in her eyes.

"Come on, let's try and see if we can help" Will lead the rest of their group towards the young girl who by now was frantically trying to look pass the onslaught of people around her.

"Hi there, are you lost?"

The girl, to her credit frowned at them and tried to threaten them with the plush toy she was holding.

"No back off! meanie strangers!"

Will stepped back to make the young girl feel safe and comfortable. The rest following his actions "We're not the bad guys, okay. I promise you, we just wanted to help"

"Nico says I shouldn't talk to strangers" The girl frowned at Will before her eyes widened in realization and fear "I talked to a stranger! Oh no! Nico would be sad"

"And he is right, on most circumstances you shouldn't be talking to strangers but I think your father-'

"Nico is not my father. He's my older brother and he is the coolest big brother ever, ever!"

Will smiled at that "Okay, big brother, sorry. I think your brother is really worried now and we're here to help you find him. That good?"

"I don't know, mister" The girl said still unsure. "I don't know you"

"Okay, how about I introduce myself?. Hi, I'm Will and these guys are my friends" The rest started introducing themselves one by one.

"My name is Hazel and I'm seven and this is Barry he's two" The young girl introduced herself and the bear she was holding. The teens said hi to Hazel and waved at the bear "Are you really going to help me find Nico?"

"Yes, we are" Kayla knelt down in front of the young girl "Let's see, do you perhaps know your big brother's number?"

* * *

 

"Yes, yes I do! Big cousin Percy's girlfriend had me memorize it. She gave me a cookie when I did it and told me I am really smart!" The girl spoke proud of herself. Will smiled and handed his phone towards the girl but still careful enough to not invade her space and start to feel not safe.

"Here, why don't you try calling your brother?"

* * *

 

"Comfortable up there?" Will asked Hazel at the young girl currently on his shoulders. After trying to call the number Hazel gave but to no avail, Will and his friends decided to just help the girl around in search for her brother. Will picked her up to get a better view.

"Yes and also, your hair is really fluffy mister Will!"

"Thanks, I guess" Will chuckled at the girl's comment "Don't move too much or you might fall"

"Okay"

"Hazel, I think it would be faster if you tell us how your brother looks like so we can spot him easily" Lou, another friend of Will stated from behind. The girl opened her mouth and was about to give them the best description of her brother she can think of when her eyes widened towards a certain direction.

"Nico! I saw Nico! There he is" Hazel shouted excitedly as she motioned wanting to be put down. Will carefully placed Hazel down and looked where she was pointing at.

Hot damn.

Okay, Will thought that Hazel's older brother would look a lot like her. An older, male version with the same eye color and the exact skin tone and more or less the same unruly hair. And young Hazel is a little cutie too, so maybe a cute older brother. He couldn't be anymore wrong. Except maybe on the cute part.

"Oh shit. He's hot" The boy, around their age was a few inches shorter than Will. His skin, in contrast to Hazel's dark yet warm ones was actually pale and yet gives off a certain aura of protectiveness. His hair, just the right amount of messy that Will shamelessly wanted to ran a hand over and over. And his clothes, a band shirt and tight skinny jeans just seemed to hug his body in all the right places.

The not so quite giggle from Hazel had Will looking at her with nervousness.

"Did I just said that out loud?"

"Yes you did, mister Will. It's okay, I won't tell Nico" The young girl spoke in a teasing tone. "Can I please go to Nico now?'

"Uhm. Yeah, sure" Will gently ushered the girl who wasted no time running towards a certain direction and leaving Will and his friends who all didn't waste the opportunity and started the teasing.

* * *

 

"Nico! Nico!"

Nico had let out a sigh of relief and put his phone down not even bothered that he had hung up on a police officer. He had tried calling for help and telling them about the situation but all he got was the usual, they can't declare his younger sister missing until the twenty four hour mark. Screw them all.

Is that why a part of his childhood had him wanting to be a badass mobster? Or was it the Italian in him? Whatever.

Nico waited for his sister to engulf him in a tight hug. He kissed her forehead to show relief. "I'm sorry, Nico"

"Hazel, you got me really worried" Nico knelt down on his sister's level "Why did you left the spot when I told you not to?"

"There was a pretty butterfly and I tried to catch it but it flew too far and I followed it and got lost. I'm sorry, Nico. Please don't get mad"

"I'm not mad, okay" Nico's eyes softened "Just don't wander of on your own again. You got that?"

"Promise" Hazel raised her right hand to show how serious she is. "Come, come you should meet mister Will'

"Mister Will?" Nico looked confused and a bit wary. "Hazel, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

"To not do it" Hazel pouted "But he's really nice and he helped me find you! Also he said you're-" The girl quickly covered her mouth "Oops! I promised mister Will not to tell you!"

Nico sighed but said nothing.

Hazel pointed towards a group of teens around Nico's age "There they are! See? That blond one is mister Will and that girl with green hair is miss Kayla and that one with a-

Don't tell Hazel but Nico had tuned his sister out in favor of checking a certain mister Will out. He probably shouldn't have done it but why miss an opportunity checking out a potential eye candy? Because admittedly, if Nico had to have a definition on potential types, all he had to do is present the guy and say no words because this Will guy is the perfect personification of what he would have wanted.

And he never realized what he actually really wanted until today.

His musing was stopped when Hazel dragged him to where the blond was standing.

"Mister Will! This is my big brother Nico! I told you, he is cool!"

* * *

 

They've been dating for three months now.

Nico still couldn't believe his luck.

"Are you free today?" Will spoke from the other line "I just finished all of my exams and I really want to take a break from all the stress. Plus, I really miss you"

Nico let out a soft chuckle "I need to take Hazel to the Zhang's house for her play date with Frank but I'll be free afterwards"

"Good, can you drop by the store and get us snacks?"

"Are you sure you miss me or do you just need an errand boy?" Nico teased.

"What? No, I really do miss you but I'm also too lazy to go out and face the world right now" Nico heard shuffling from the other line "So I thought just staying in my room and watching movies and cuddling would be nice?"

"Relax, Will. I'm just teasing and yes, that sounds perfect"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little extra on what happened when Will and Nico met as requested on tumblr.

"You must be the big brother Hazel's so proud of" Will who had been the first one to break the sudden tension held a hand out "I'm Will Solace"

Nico slightly shook his head, It wouldn't do good to act stupid in front of a boy he so much knew he wouldn't mind flirting with "I'm Nico di Angelo. Thanks for taking care of Hazel. I hope she wasn't much of a trouble"

"Oh, that's she's not. Little miss Hazel here is a little darling" Nico smiled and finally took Will's awaiting hand.

"Nico! Nico!" The boy blinked twice and looked at his younger sister.

"Yes, Hazel?"

"You two have been looking at each other and having goo goo eyes at each other" The little girl giggled at them.

"Goo goo eyes?"

"It's how big cousin Percy and big cousin Jason looks at their girlfriends! They're making goo goo eyes at them! Leo says it's disgusting but Percy says he only thinks that cause he gets dump all the time. What does dump mean?"

There had been too much awkward atmosphere between Will and Nico to actually answer Hazel's question.

"Aww look at them, ignoring a sweet little girl in favor of each other" Lou with the rest of Will's friends had finally decided to approach them and join the conversation. Kayla picked Hazel up "You poor little angel"

"It's okay! I think they like each other" Hazel looked between Will and Nico then towards Will's friends with eyes filled with curiosity "Does that mean they're boyfriends now?"

That had Nico looking at her, clearly embarrassed "Hazel!"

"But Percy and Annabeth are together because they like each other" Hazel tried making her point "Jason and Piper too! and big brother and mister Will like each other so they should be together!"

"Little Angel, that's not how it works…" Will knelt down on one foot to be on Hazel's level "People just don't get together just because they like each other at first glance"

"But why not?"

"Because it would be better if they get to know each other. Go on dates and all those fancy stuff" Will explained as he ruffled Hazel's hair.

"Oh! I get it now! Can you please go on a date with Nico so you two can be together? Please…" Both Will and Nico blushed at that.

"Hazel, you shouldn't be-

-I don't mind going on a date with your brother but only if he wanted it too" Nico turned another shade darker at those words. Why is he even reacting this way? It's not like he haven't gone on dates or have been asked to before. What the fuck is Will doing to him? What the fuck is this feeling? Just what the fuck?

"Nico? You like mister Will right? Can you please go on a date with him?"

Nico took a breath and then a deep pause to collect himself. It wouldn't do go if he ends up stuttering. "Sure, why not. Just tell me when your, uhm available so we can plan things out?"

"Looks fine to me. We can maybe exchange numbers and talk about it?"

"Nonsense" Jake grinned as if he had just thought of something ingenious. "Your both available now so why not have it be your first date? The place is even perfect for it"

Lou who had caught on what the other had in mind nodded in response "And we can take care of little Hazel here while you two enjoy yourselves"

"Yes, agreed. We'll watch over your little wingman here" Kayla smiled at Hazel.

"But…" Will tried to protest as he gave Nico a side glance, trying to see his reaction.

"I actually have to drive Hazel to her friend's house for a sleepover in half an hour" Nico admitted "But we can go out after that? That is if you want to"

Will smiled widely at him "I'll be looking forward to it"

* * *

Hazel animatedly waved her hands as she recalled the day she had gotten lost to the entire family. "Mister Will is really cool! He and his friends helped me find big brother and they even got me food when I got hungry! And I'm happy he's big brother's boyfriend now!"

Persephone smiled amused. Bianca sent her brother a wink while Hades looked torn between wanting to suddenly give his son the talk and getting up to treathen Nico's apparent boyfriend.

'So when can we meet this dashing man of yours?" Bianca had spoken in a mamner that hinted she would probably embarass him when the day comes.

"Nico…" The boy looked at his father. Shit he had spoken with that tone.

Fortunately, or as Nico would find out minutes later, there was a knock.

"Are any of you expecting a guest?"

"All of my friends have somewhere else to be, Papa" Bianca who got back from university for a much needed weekend vacation simply answered and got back to cutting Hazel's vegetables to smaller pieces.

"I told Percy and the others that we're having family dinner" Nico simply spoke from his spot "They're not stupid enough to barge in knowing that"

"Then who?" Bianca spoke

"Demeter?"

"Mother's at home with her friends. Something about finalizing a gardening book they're working on. She's too busy to start bothering us"

There was a collective sigh of relief. Still, who could there apparent guest be?

Hazel who had been quietly chewing on her food the entire time suddenly brightened up "Oh! That's Mister Will! I asked him nicely if he can come and play with me!" She shouted enthusiastically as she jumped down from her seat and rushed towards the door.

Nico meanwhile looked at his parents and then towards the door and back to his parents. His face filled with horror. Hazel did what?

It didn't help at all that Bianca looked at him with a shit eating grin


End file.
